Motörhead
< Diesen Artikel gibt es nur wegen der [ Abt. Geschichte ]. – Heavy Metal-Bands sollten sich stattdessen im jungen und adoptierbaren Heavy Metal Wiki finden. – Check it out ! > ---- frame|Motörhead Ende der 1970er legten Motörhead aus England innerhalb des Heavy Metal eine Schippe drauf, was Rauhheit und Geschwindigkeit angeht. Sie vereinigten ihn mit Einflüssen aus dem Punk, aber auch des Rock. : → Motörhead – ausführlicher im Heavy Metal Wiki Zuvor gab es Heavy-Bands seit Black Sabbath 1970. Motörhead rumd um Mastermind Lemmy veröffentlichten ihr Debüt 1977 und waren damit etwas später als Punk, aber etwas früher als Hardcore. Am 28. Dezember 2015 starb Lemmy nach längerer Krankheit. Big Respect. : → Siehe auch Black Sabbath, Hawkwind Musik-Clips von Motörhead Es gibt jede Menge Live-Clips und von den späteren Motörhead gibt es auch einige Video-Clips. *'Ace of Spades' – (,) - das Video von damals *'Motörhead' – (TV, 3:10 min) - ein TV-Auftritt in 1981 *'Sacrifice' – (video, 3:52 min) - von 1995 - cool *'Heartbreaker' – (video, 3:46 min) - von 2013 - naja *'Electricity' – (lyrics-video, 2:21 min) - von 2015 - nett *'Enter Sandman' – (audio, 5:14 min) - Cover von Metallica, von 1998 - gut Geschichte von Motörhead Lemmy, Ian Kilmister, wurde an Heiligabend 1945 in England geboren. Seit 1971 spielte er bei der Space Rock-Band Hawkwind. 1975 flog er raus, nachdem er an der kanadischen Grenze mit Amphetaminen erwischt wurde. In England gründete er daraufhin Motörhead, was im US-Slang Speed-Freak heißt. 1976 konnten sie das Album On Parole beim damaligen Major-Label United Artists aufnehmen, es wurde aber zunächst nicht veröffentlicht. Im September 1977 erschien dann endlich das Debütalbum Motörhead. frame|Bandboss Lemmy Kilmister († 2015) Zwischen 1979 und 1982 war die kommerziell erfolgreichste Phase. Die Alben Overkill, Bomber, Ace of Spades sind die Highlights der jungen Motörhead. ... Seit 1995 war die Besetzung stabil, Lemmy, Phil Campbell und Mikkey Dee. ... 2013 ist Lemmy gesundheitlich angeschlagen. Im März ließ er sich in Los Angeles einen Herz-Defibrilator einsetzen ... abgesagte Festivals ... auf dem Wacken Open Air am Fr, 02. August, musste er z.B. nach einer halben Stunde abbrechen, es war aber auch extrem heiß. *Wacken 2013 – (live, 12:24 min) Trotzdem haben sie im November ihr 22. Album Aftershock veröffentlicht. Will sein Umfeld nochmal gescheit mitverdienen ? Anfang 2014 sieht es nicht so gut aus, Tourneen sind erstmal abgesagt. Schon Dich, Lemmy ! Doch Lemmy und Motörhead machen noch ein Album – wieso nur ? Im September 2015 kommt das letzte Album Bad Magic. Am 28. Dezember 2015 stirbt Lemmy nach längerer Krankheit. Big Respect. : → Motörhead – ausführlicher im Heavy Metal Wiki Die Alben von Motörhead Motörhead haben in vier Jahrzehnten 23 Studioalben gemacht und nochmal tausend Livealben und Compilations. *1977 – Motörhead – das Debütalbum, obwohl die meisten Songs schon als On Parole 1976 aufgenommen wurde. *1979 – Overkill – im März - der Nachfolger, noch etwas härter. *1979 – Bomber – im Oktober - jetzt flutscht es ... *1979 – On Parole – im Dezember - das schon 1976 aufgenommen wurde, das älteste Album also ! *1980 – Ace of Spades – 5. Album *1982 – Iron Fist – 6. Album - wird es hier schon etwas fade ? *1983 – Another Perfect Day – 7. Album *1986 – Orgasmatron – 8. Album - hier wurde damals schon von einer Art Modernisierung gesprochen. *1987– Rock 'n' Roll – 9. Album - jetzt kam erstmals eine 4-Jahres-Pause. *... [ 12 x weitere ] ... *2013 – Aftershock – 22. Album (UDR Music) - unter 10 x Dynamit im RH #318 vom November 2013 mit 8,0. *2015 – Bad Magic – 23. Album (UDR Music) - Album des Monats September 2015 im RH #340 mit 9,0. Weblinks *Homepage – der Motörhead Web-Shop *Wikipedia – ein (exzellenter) Lexikon-Artikel *Motörhead-Blog – auf Deutsch *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - die Bibel *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte von Motörhead *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik anhören *Setlists.fm – Setlist von Konzerten - zuletzt: 11. Dezember 2015, Berlin ! en:Motörhead Kategorie:Heavy Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Album 2015